


Road trip!

by SparkPlug



Series: FairyTail Drabbles, and short stories [20]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Books, Bookworm Freed Justine, Bottom Freed Justine, Camping, Cock Piercing, Ear Piercings, Fashion Influencer Evergreen, Gay, Genital Piercing, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Road Trips, Tattoo Artist Bickslow, Tattoos, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkPlug/pseuds/SparkPlug
Summary: Bickslow is an... unusual kid with an odd mix of friends. Freed Justine, a bookworm who has no business being their friend but they all love and is a totally open gay bottom, Evergreen, a fashion influencer with a spicy persona, and Laxus Dreyar, the laziest blond-haired confusion puddle you'll ever meet. Today, they're going on a two-week road trip together.





	Road trip!

Bickslow that an… unusual kid, well not really kid since he was eighteen now but it still felt weird to think about so he went with kid. Sure he went to school, got good enough grades, and had a normal family, but that’s where the normal stopped. 

To start off, he had dark blue hair with an undercut that he usually spiked up and he’d had this since he started middle school (apart from the time he had bright pink hair but that’s another story), he also had an array of tattoo’s and piercings. His piercings including, but not limited to, three tongue piercings, a snake bite piercing set on his lower lip, a nose gem, neon green heart-shaped ear spacers, various piercings on his upper and lower ears, two small barbell nipple piercings, and of course, the small metal bar between the for-skin of his dick. He also had an array of tattoo’s, mostly ones that he drew himself like the large totem pole on his right arm that didn’t actually bear any resemblance to real-life animals, there was a large tribal tattoo running down his whole left arm, and a huge dragon that spread up his back, there were a few smaller ones, but those three were the most noticeable.

Apart from his unusual appearance, his personality made him stick out in a crowd. It was a cocktail mix of outgoing, hyper, nerdy, gross humour, and absolutely no censor.

He got along with anyone who could get past his looks, and weird outbursts, and was one of the kind-hearted fools you’d ever meet. He had recently graduated from high school, and after getting all his afairs in order, he had planned to meet up with his friends and go on a two-week-long road trip across country.

He slammed the hood down on his van, after setting his guitar, duffel bag, and cooler in the trunk, he hopped into the driver's seat of the car and waved at his parents and little sister before tearing out of the driveway towards his friend's houses.

Bickslow cranked up the radio to the top volume, plugged his phone in, and jammed out to his favourite playlist on the way to his first stop, his friend Freed.

He’d known Freed since diapers, and the two got along like peas in a pod. He had managed to convince him to dye his natural blond hair that hung down to his ass to neon green. Freed also had a tattoo that Bickslow had done on his lower neck of a few runes that read “would rather be reading” in some ancient language Bickslow had no idea about that was covered by his long hair most days, he also had a male-on-male symbol right above his belt line on his back, cause he was a pretty open bottom.

Freed was a pretty introverted bookworm, and was always very polite, how he ended up being a friend with the other three baffled only him. The group had started sitting next to him and he slowly became part of the friend group.

Bickslow pulled up in front of a large apartment complex and honked his horn. Quickly, a green-haired man with a messy and rushed looking bun bustled out carrying a binder, two duffle bags and a large red coat. Bickslow hopped out of his van, a large smile on his face as he met the smaller man at his trunk.

“Hey Freed, you got enough books?” he teased, popping the trunk open.

“I-I hope so, I tried studying up on this sort of thing and where we’re going but I couldn’t finish all my research before the trip,” the younger man stuttered and stumbled out quickly.

If Freed could be compared to any animal, it would be a mouse. His timid behaviour and squeaky voice made him sound and look like a mouse. Bickslow never let him live it down.

“You always research too much little mouse,” he teased as the two of them took their seats in the van, Bickslow as the pilot, and Freed as the co-pilot.

“I do no such thing! I simply like to be prepared,” Freed protested, buckling his seat belt. 

“Whatever you say little mouse,” Bickslow smirked, putting the van into gear and driving off.

Their next friend was an opinionated fashion influencer who was so hard-headed she could stand up and argue with Gordon Ramsey if she wanted to. She always whined about being the first to be picked up because “a lady needs her beauty sleep”, so Bickslow decided to give in and pick her up second (only because Freed told him too).

As he pulled into the culdesac where she lived, he was relieved that the so-called ‘fashion-influencer’ was dressed inappropriate clothing, a yellow summer dress, and a pink choker with her hair braided into a long braid behind her head, and a hard covered green suitcase scrolling through her phone.

Bickslow rolled up next to her and honked, making her jump and glare at him as he hopped out and helped her load her things into the trunk.

“You asshole! You’re going to make me go deaf!” she screeched in his ear.

He merely laughed it off, “nice to see you too Ever’.”

She rolled her eyes and returned to typing on her phone as she took the seat behind Freed in the van.

“Still haven’t picked Laxus up?” she asked, staring at the empty seat.

“Haven’t heard from him yet,” Bickslow grunted.

“I’ll text him!” Freed squeaked, taking out his phone before either could interject.

Bickslow laughed, and Evergreen shook her head as their blushing friend texted the grumpy dragon of the group.

“You know he’s probably still sleeping,” Bickslow commented.

“Yes. But he always answers my texts faster than you two,” Freed commented, giving Bickslow a smug smile.

Evergreen chuckled again and went back to her phone as Bickslow drove away from the culdesac.

It didn’t take long to drive to the part of the city where Laxus’ apartment was. He still hadn’t answered Freed’s text, so the three of them poured out of the van and headed up to the third floor.

Laxus’ grandfather, Makarov, answered the door.

“Laxus is still asleep in his room,” he told them, welcoming them into his apartment.

“Thank you, we got it,” Bickslow said, dragging a flustered Freed to the bedroom, leaving Evergreen to chat with the kind-hearted old man.

Laxus was the most fucked up of the four of them. His mom died, and his dad got arrested, so he was ditched on his grandfather's door who became like a father to all four of them over time. Laxus had a reserved personality, knew what he wanted, but preferred to stay with his friends or sleep. He had a large tattoo on his back that Bickslow inked, and drew from Laxus’ description. Ever since they had started hanging out, Freed had a crush on him, and he never realized, Bickslow found this hilarious and enjoyed teasing him about it.

They found Laxus with his hair spiked up, snoring on his bed, and the sheets just barely covering his bare-naked ass, leaving very little to the imagination. Freed had turned away with a hand over his eyes as Bickslow stalked forward and blasted the heaviest metal music he could find in Laxus’ ear.

“JESUS FUCK!!!” Laxus shouted, sitting up immediately in bed.

“Morning sunshine,” Bickslow teased.

“Fuck you,” Laxus grumbled as he got up and began to get dressed, giving Freed an eye-full and Bickslow an ear-full.

“Yeah, yeah, just get dressed, we gotta get going,” Bickslow said unphased.

Within minutes, Laxus had dressed, collected his bags, got the cooler from his grandfather, and said his goodbye to his grandfather, and the four of them were in the van once more. With Bickslow driving, Freed next to him, Laxus behind Bickslow, and Evergreen next to him.

“Everyone ready?” Bickslow asked, turning backwards.

“Just get driving,” Laxus grumbled.

“Mhm,” Evergreen hummed, giving him a smile.

“Hell yeah,” Freed said quietly, making Laxus blush in only a way that Bickslow could notice.

“Let’s go!” Bickslow cheered, putting the van into gear and heading out of the city.


End file.
